When Will It Be Me?
by frozentears10
Summary: Sam is tired of Carly always coming first and heads to a bar where she meets an unlikely friend. Jasam with minor Ric&Reese PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of General Hospital or the characters. Don't sue!

**When Will It Be Me?**

Sam looked into the man she love's eyes as she raised her lips to meet his. Passion ignited within her as he lay her down on the couch, their half – eaten dinner forgotten. In those moments she felt more passion and bliss then she could ever imagine as she screamed his name.

"Jason!" Sam and Jason looked up to see Carly standing in the doorway – hysterical as always. "Jason, it's an emergency, I need you."

"Carly, we're kind of busy right now." Jason said through clenched teeth.

"But it's important, I really screwed things up this time." Jason glanced over at Sam, who, knowing what was coming next, just nodded, fighting back her tears. With one more glance behind, Jason followed Carly out the door. "Carly, I can't always be at your beck and call, Sam needs me sometimes too."

"Oh, yeah, that tramp."

"Carly.."

"Just come on."

Back inside the apartment, Sam finally let the tears free. She laid down on the couch, tears running down her beautiful face. _Come on Sammy girl, you can't let yourself get into a rut. You know what I'm going to do, I'm going out – I'm gonna dance. That's what I'll do._ With that she cut off the bottom of her knee length blood red dress to make it a fashionable mini. After checking her make up and doing her hair, the stunning beauty left the building to go to Jake's. She walked through the doors, determined to forget Carly and have a good time – or at least get drunk to the point of numbness – whichever came first. After her second shot of Bourbon she her a familiar voice ordering his own second round.

"Ric?" Startled, Ric looked up and found a beautiful woman with eyes that tried to shield her pain.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Jason?"

"I should be asking you the same thing and about Alexis. But no, Jason's with Carly – shocking isn't it," Sam stated with a grimace on her face.

"Let me guess, it was an emergency and Carly _needed_ Jason."

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Sam's words laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, it's my physic ability." Sam let a tiny laugh pass her lips.

"I'm just...so tired of being the thing that can always be moved down on his list of priorities, ya know?" Sam said, biting back her tears.

"Why don't you talk to Jason about this?"

"I don't know…well..what about you? Why aren't you home with Alexis?"

"Yeah. Alexis and I, we're separated." Sam felt that Ric had wanted to continue, though he had cut himself off.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you separated?" Each of them had, in the mean time, swallowed a third drink, so their tongues were a little, let us say, loose.

"I…well. Alright, when I first came to town, I had this, hatred for Sonny. It kept eating and eating away at me and there came a point when it just consumed every part of my being. I hurt the woman I loved very much, and I hurt a woman who, for all her faults, did not deserve what I put her through. I won't – I _can't_ – go back there. It has taken me so long, but I finally see that Sonny is not to blame for all of my problems and I can't go back to hating him with that passion, I can't do it. I literally went insane the last time, and, if I go back into that world of fighting and hating Sonny so much, Sam, I don't think I'll make it this time. I can't do it again. And, I can't live in the fear that one day Alexis will decide that _I'm_ not fit to raise my child, I can't do it. I can't live with the ultimatums and the back and forth and the hatred, I just can't." Ric's eyes were glazed with held back tears of frustrations. "Do you think it's wrong of me, to leave my pregnant wife?"

"No, Ric. It's Alexis who was making the ultimatums and, Ric; you had to get out before it destroyed you. I think it's commendable. But it's got to be hard, you still love her right?" Ric just looked into his now empty glass. "Oh."

"It's not that, it's just. A part of me will always love Alexis and what she showed. She showed me life outside my hatred for Sonny and she's bringing my child into this world, and I will be forever grateful."

"But.."

"But, I kind of _can't get my mind off of Reese,"_ Ric said the last part in a mumbled rush.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I hear you right? You have thing for Reese!" Sam said with a laugh in her voice.

"Well, I mean, I kinda."

"_Well, I mean, I kinda_, have a thing for you too Ric." Ric and Sam looked behind them to see Reese standing there, a small grin gracing her face.

"You, you do?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say I couldn't get our secret out of my mind."

"Uhh, I think this is my cue to leave. I hope you two the best. Ric, let's hang out again. Reese you too."

"Yeah, definitely. Sam, talk to Jason okay."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take this bottle to boost my confidence, huh."

"Sam, why don't we take you home, okay. You're already a little, tipsy." Reese said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, she's right Sam. Let's take you home." Emptying the bottle, Sam muttered her consent, and allowed Reese and Ric to lead her to Reese's car (seeing as Reese was the only sober one of the group).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I still do not own GH**

**(A/N **My apologies for not updating finals and graduation got in the way) Sorry this chapter is so short!

Sam walked through the door of the penthouse, hanging on to the frame to keep herself steady.

"Alright, easy there Sam." Ric said, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm f- fine." Sam slurred.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are."

"What is going on? Ric, what did you do to Sam? I swear to G-d, if you hurt her I'll.."

"Shut up, Jason," Sam muttered. Jason looked at her shocked.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Why Jason, you care?" She asked sarcastically.

'Of course I care!" Jason said with shocked conviction.

"Jason, why don't we go outside and talk while Reese gets Sam settled down." Jason reluctantly followed Ric out the door, closing it behind him.

"Okay Ric, what do you want, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, Jason. It's you who has hurt her!"

"Me!" Jason asked, shocked.

"Yes, you! If you would get our ass out of Carly's problems for one g-d damn minute, maybe, _just maybe, _you'd realize you're breaking Sam's heart." Ric started out yelling, but he became scarily quiet towards the end of his rant. Jason remained silent, no longer able to deny the truth – to Ric or himself.

"Oh man, what did I do?" Jason whispered to himself.

"It's not what you did that matters now, it's what you _will_ do."

"I hate to say it, but you're right."

"I know," Ric said with a smirk. "Now get in there and fix it, before she breaks for good." Jason nodded and turned to the door.

"Oh, and Jason. Don't tell Sonny about Reese and me, okay."

"Believe me, Sonny is going to be the farthest thing from my mind for a long time." Jason said with a smile. "And Ric, thanks. For getting Sam home and, um, well, everything."

"No problem." They looked at each other with a new understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own GH  :-(

BTW – this takes before Jason started coming to his senses and choosing Sam more! (And actually telling her he loves her!)

Sam slumped on the couch, staring at the ash grey carpet (a/n I think that's the color of their carpet – if not sorry!). Jason stood against the door, staring at Sam, realizing for the first time that he took Sam's love for granted. Sam felt his clear blue eyes burning into her, yet she made no move to meet his gaze. A heavy silence hung between them. It had been like this since Ric and Reese left, a few minutes before. Jason knew he had to start this conversation; he just needed to figure out how.

"Sam, I.."

"No, Jason. Please, no 'Sam, how could you', or 'you betrayed me', please Jase. I can't take that right now. Let me get sober first, okay." Sam said, desperation lacing her voice.

"No, Sam, that's not it at all," Jason pleaded, his voice softening.

"It's not? Then what is it! For g-d's sake, Jase, what do you want from me?" Sam practically screamed.

"I want to.." Jason was cut off by the slamming of an opening door, and a loud screech.

"Jason! I need you, now! Sam, get out." Carly demanded, sure she was going to get what she wanted.

"No, Carly. Get out. This isn't a good time." Carly's jaw dropped; shocked that Jason did not drop everything for her.

"You can't mean that Jason. Look at what that tramp is turning you into. She's making you be unloyal to your friends. Soon, she's going to be running your life. Courtney would never have done that."

"Carly, shut up. You are the one who is trying to make me unloyal – to Sam. Not dropping everything for you does not mean I am not a good friend. It means I have a life outside you, one that's about to crash and burn if I don't fix it. And, as for Courtney, I know you love her, but guess what, I don't anymore. Give it up."

"Fine Jason, but when you come to your senses, I'll be waiting for a big apology!" and with that Carly slammed back out of the penthouse.

"Well, Carly must of hated that." Sam drawled. She was slurring less as she was becoming more sober, but her tongue was still loose to say what she really felt.

"Sam, I love you."

"Oooh! Isn't this supposed to be like, every girl's dream! The first time her boyfriend says he loves her!" Sam sarcastically stated.

"Sam, what are you talking about? I've told you I love you."

"Really, guess I must have missed it. Tell me, when was the last time you told me you love me?" Jason's silence was enough of an answer for both of them.

"But, I thought you just would have known."

"Sometimes, it's nice to be reminded."

"Sam, please."

"No, Jason. I am tired of it! I am tired of being the thing that can be pushed down on your list of priorities. I can _almost_ handle being second best to the business, I can. I mean, it kind of sucks when you think about it closely, being second to money and getting to kill people, but if I don't think about, I can handle it. What I can't handle, Jason, is constantly being second best to another woman. It hurts Jason, every time I have to leave my own home, just to accommodate Carly's _needs_. I mean, my g-d! The day you fell of the stairs, I went to get you water and you just left me at the hospital!"

"Sam, the only reason I left that was because.."

"I know Jason, to protect _Carly_. I had to look all over town for you, and _big shock_, you're at _Sonny's!_I'm tired of having the only time we spend together, be about Sonny and Carly's problems. And most of all, I'm tired of feeling like your whore. Where in the middle of making love, and then Sonny calls! _Ah, just a slight aggravation_, right Jason? _Just straighten up, maybe get me something nice, and you'll try to come back again to finish up_. I am your girlfriend, Jason, not your whore. Not someone you come to, to try to fit sex in – just someone to work off that sexual frustration!" Tears were cascading down Sam's face, but she hardly noticed anymore.

He went over to her, and kneeled in front, placing his hands under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His own tears were starting to fall from his eyes, as he witnessed the hurt Sam felt. "Sam, I am so sorry. I know, that those words don't cut it. I never saw how much I was hurting you and… Sam if I could go back in time, I would throw Sonny and Carly out every time they entered that door, there would thousands of romantic getaways. But I can't change the past, I can't change the fact that it was you who was kicked out instead of Carly, and I can't change that our time together was spent chasing Michael or discussing Sonny and Carly. The only thing I can change is myself, and I'll do it. Please, Sam, give me the chance to change. **You** are the woman I love, and you are the person who comes first in my life. Now and always, if you'll let me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GH or any of the characters. I don't really know who they belong to (ABC?) but who ever it is, don't sue me! :)

Sam stared at Jason, hardly believing the words that came out his mouth just moments before.

"Jason, when I was pregnant and when I – we – lost Lila, you were the most amazing person I had ever met. Jase, you still are. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're loyal, and caring. But you can also be insensitive and take me for granted. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't spend it in the background of your life with Carly."

"Sam, it won't be..."

"No, Jason, let me finish. You have hurt me, a lot, recently, but I would be crazy, to give up my chance for a love that comes once in a life time. If you can prove to me that I won't be second best to Carly or the business, then, of course, I'll stay with you, forever." Sam finished with a small smile. Jason did the only thing he could think of – he pulled her into his arms and slowly kissed her, gently at first, but building up speed and passion as he continued. Their tears cried and their love expressed, they spent the night together without interruptions from Carly or Sonny.

_Back to After Ric and Reese left Jason's apartment_

Ric pulled the door of his car open for Reese, his nervousness showing as he had no idea what to do now. He questioned to himself whether Reese's comment had meant they were together, or mean something less significant. Maybe she was just being nice?

"Ric-" "Reese-" they started at the same time.

"You first." Ric handed the reins over to Reese, deciding to wait and see what her position was, as she already knew his.

"Look, Ric. Our night together, well, it was amazing. But I'm with Sonny, and..."

"I understand Reese. Why settle for less, right?" Ric muttered, his voice laced with light sarcasm.

"No, Ric, that's not it at all. What I was going to say was that, I'm with Sonny now, and I don't want to be with you until I can end things with Sonny. Our first night together, we were almost, kind of cheating. I want our next time together to be without the shadow of Sonny hanging over us. You understand?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But, there is one problem with that logic."

"What?"

"I happen to want to rip your clothes off right now, and make love to you for the rest of the night. So, that's our dilemma."

Smiling, Reese replied, "Well, it's not too late, I'm sure Sonny wouldn't mind to hear the news and get me off his back."

"Any man would be a fool to just let you go. Hopefully, my brother will repeat history, and be a fool again tonight."

_Sonny's House_

Ric and Reese slowly climbed the stairs to the house Sonny had bought for Michael. While, Reese was normally welcome here, she was apprehensive to just open the door and go in. Sonny had always been a mystery to her; maybe that was what had attracted her to him in the first place. She never knew how he was feeling or what he really meant by what he said. It was different with Ric. Yeah, the mystery was there, but so was the ability to read his emotions. She knew him like a favorite book, and she only just started getting close to him. Gathering up her courage, Reese decided to get this over with so she could go back to Ric's place for some "events" that would be much preferred to breaking up with Sonny. Though, in all honesty, being with Ric was better than just about anything else she had experienced, besides her time with her little boy, however brief it might have been.

After the second knock, Max answered the door, ushering both Ric and Reese into the entrance hall. As Max went to go fetch Sonny, both Ric and Reese were mulling over what was to be said to Sonny that would make this as quick and painless as possible. "Ric, Reese, what are you doing here this late? Together?" Sonny asked suspiciously as he entered the room.

"Well, look, Sonny, we have something we need to tell you," Reese began hesitantly.

"Look Sonny, Reese and I, well, we slept together. It was before you guys were together, so you can't go into a, well, a "_you betrayed me" _rant okay."

"So, you decided to come clean to me, is that it. How long were you going to keep this from me, huh? You slept with my brother! What did I do to piss you off so much? How pathetic are you, you would actually sleep with my own brother as revenge against me!"

"Sonny, it wasn't like that."

"You know how i feel about betrayal. What, and now you're going to grovel for my forgiveness, for me to take you back!"

"Actually, no. Sonny, we came here to tell you that, Ric and I decided we wanted to see where we – we want to be together. So, I came here to break up with you. I'm sorry Sonny. I care about Michael very much, and in my own way, I care about you too. But it's a different way than I feel about Ric. I'm sorry. I wish you the best of luck, I really do." With that, Reese turned to walk out the door. However, as she was nearing her exit, she felt a strong pair of hands grip her arms, preventing her from leaving. Sonny sharply turned Reese so she was facing him.

"No one, walks away from Sonny Corinthos. Do you understand me?" As he raised his hand to hit her, Ric grabbed Sonny's hand. Rage consumed Ric, as it sunk it what his brother was about to do.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to Reese again. For that matter, don't you raise your hand to another woman. Do you understand me? I might not be the DA anymore, but I still hold a lot of power, and if I hear that you hit another woman or even tried to, especially Reese, I will hunt you down like no other prosecutor, man, or criminal has before. And unlike them, I won't lose." Ric shook with fury, his voice deadly quiet.

"Fine, just leave!" Sonny huffed in an attempt to regain his control.

"Gladly." Ric spit as he and Reese stormed from the building.

_Next on When Will It be Me?_ (btw, the following might not all happen in the next chapter, it might take a couple of chapters to get it all out – I just don't want to forget my ideas : )

_Ric/Reese and Jason and Sam, all go out to dinner together – is this a start of new friendships?_

_Jason is unwilling to let go of some old friends – but how does he feel when they threaten the life of the woman he loves?_

_Will Jason connect with a previously ignored family member?_ (A/N maybe ignored isn't the best word – what I mean is that they don't spend time together)


End file.
